Hembusan Angin Bulan Maret
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/Seperti angin di bulan Maret. Berhembus pelan menyejukkan. Seindah awal musim semi tahun ini. RnR?. Don't like don't read!


**-Naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hembusan Angin Bulan Maret by anisajiro**

**Summary: Republish****/Seperti angin di bulan Maret. Berhembus pelan menyejukkan. Seindah awal musim semi tahun ini. RnR? Don't like don't read!**

**-Naruto-**

_**Seperti angin di bulan Maret.**_

_**Berhembus pelan menyejukkan.**_

_**Di awal musim semi yang indah.**_

**-Naruto-**

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Shikamaru mendatangi Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menjenguk sahabatnya, Akimichi Chouji yang tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan rawat inap karena terlalu rakus makan kue _dango_ sebanyak 100 buah sekaligus dalam waktu satu menit dua puluh detik. Kalau saja ia tak harus diopname mungkin saja namanya akan tertoreh pada Buku Rekor Dunia.

Shikamaru peduli dengan kawannya sejak kecil, namun kedatangan Shikamaru ini lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Sepaket buah-buahan segar dibawanya di tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih. Yang membuat Chouji harus memasang raut wajah heran ini adalah Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau Chouji mengidap alergi bunga tapi kenapa Shikamaru membawa sebuket bunga?

Sebenarnya alasan Shikamaru membawa mawar putih adalah untuk diberikan pada seseorang wanita yang sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha karena suatu penyakit yang cukup serius. Padahal ia baru dua kali bertemu dengan wanita itu. Tapi, sejak pertemuan pertamanya di atap Rumah Sakit, Shikamaru merasa ada getaran aneh yang melanda dirinya. Yang bisa membuat Nara Shikamaru si Pemalas nomor satu merasakan debaran aneh saat bertatapan dengan seorang wanita dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Kamar nomor 203. Dimana wanita itu dirawat. Membuka pintu ruangan dengan pelan sekali agar tak mengganggu yang di dalam. Kepala nanasnya timbul ke dalam saat pintu itu sudah setengah terbuka. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya sebuah tempat tidur dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut dimana sepreinya berwarna serba putih. Di samping tempat tidur sebuah meja kecil dengan berbagai benda di atasnya, semisal vas bunga, segelas air putih dan sekeranjang buah-buahan. Di belakang meja sebingkai jendela lumayan besar menjadikan ruangan itu tertimpa cahaya dari luar dengan hembusan angin yang mengibarkan korden putih.

Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri meja, kemudian meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di atas meja. Dan segera keluar dari ruangan karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan di sana. Berjalan melintasi beberapa ruangan diselingi beberapa suster dan dokter serta pasien yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Menuju sebuah tangga kecil yang menghubungkan sebuah tempat di atas bangunan.

Pintu atas terbuka saat Shikamaru selesai menginjakkan kedua kakinya pada anak tangga yang terakhir. Angin yang sedang berhembus menerpanya dengan lembut. Menerbangkan rambutnya yang dikucir ala samurai. Iris mata hitamnya menyusuri ke segala penjuru arah dan tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tepian penyangga. Memandangi kota Konoha yang indah di bawah sana. Rumah yang berjejer rapi dan beberapa gedung menjulang menantang langit terlihat kecil dari sini. Hembusan angin sesekali datang dan menerbangkan anak rambut pirang wanita itu. Membuatnya kian menawan dengan balutan pakaian rumah sakit yang berwarna kebiruan.

Shikamaru menghampiri wanita pirang itu dengan perlahan. Tak mau menjadi pengganggu karena merusak suasana yang damai. Wanita itu tak sadar dengan kedatangan Shikamaru. Iris mata hijaunya tetap terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Hei," sapa Shikamaru setelah berada di sampingnya. Reaksi wanita itu sedikit terkejut dengan Shikamaru yang sudah ada di sampingnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau? Kau membuatku terkejut tahu!" ujar wanita itu dengan sedikit dongkol. Acaranya jadi terganggu karena Shikamaru.

"_Gomen_, _ne_. Kenapa kau selalu di sini? Kau 'kan sedang sakit." tanya Shikamaru menyandarkan pinggungnya pada tepian penyangga. Memperhatikan wajah Temari—nama gadis itu yang kembali memandang pemandangan kota Konoha.

"Ini awal bulan Maret. Kau tahu apa artinya?" Temari malah balik bertanya disertai sebuah guratan heran milik Shikamaru.

"Musim semi akan tiba?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit ragu.

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Awal bulan Maret dimana bunga-bunga akan bermekaran menyambut musim semi yang hangat. Dan angin musim dingin akan berganti dengan angin musim semi. Angin di bulan Maret itu selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Dan itulah mengapa aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di sini untuk menikmati angin itu—" ada jeda dimana ucapan Temari berhenti. Membuat Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis. "—sebelum aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi untuk selamanya." ucapan lirih Temari masih bisa terdengar ke daun telinga Shikamaru. Membuat jantung Shikamaru tercekat.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran supaya Temari menceritakan penyakitnya yang sebelumnya menjadi rahasia Temari.

"Aku mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal. Kedua ginjalku sudah tak berfungsi tiga bulan ini. Sudah hampir empat hari aku dirawat di sini untuk menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan," Temari mulai bercerita sembari memegang perut sebelah kanannya. "Kedua orang tuaku serta kedua adikku berupaya menyembuhkan penyakitku. Tapi, ginjal kronis hanya bisa ditolong dengan cangkok ginjal. Dan kemarin seorang yang dermawan mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku dan dua hari ke depan aku akan menjalani operasi cangkok ginjal." ujarnya selingi ulasan senyum tipis.

"Aku yakin operasimu besok akan berhasil. Percaya saja!" Shikamaru memberi semangat Temari untuk tetap hidup.

"Terima kasih," Temari tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang bersemangat memberikan motivasi hidup padanya. "Hanya saja aku ingin keluargaku ada di sampingku saat operasi nanti." Kata Temari dengan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

"Keluargamu kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mereka masih sibuk mencari dana untuk operasi itu. Kau tahu 'kan operasi cangkok ginjal biayanya sangat mahal?" tanya Temari disertai anggukan dua kali dari Shikamaru. "Aku hanya ingin salah satu dari mereka datang." ucapnya dengan kesedihan yang memancar.

"Aku bersedia menemanimu dalam operasi itu," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat Temari tersentak.

"Eh?" raut wajah heran terukir di wajah Temari.

"Kalau keluargamu atau salah satu dari keluargamu tak bisa datang aku bersedia mewakilkan mereka." kata Shikamaru dengan raut wajah ketulusan dari lubuk hati. Temari akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum lega dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca melihat Shikamaru berkata dengan wajah penuh dengan ketulusan hati.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru."kata Temari seraya mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

"Ini janjiku padamu. Sebagai tanda.." Shikamaru mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Tanda sebuah janji melalui sebuah ikatan jari kelingking. Temari menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil pada jari kelingking Shikamaru. Berjanji bahwa janji itu tidak akan dilanggar.

**-Naruto-**

Dua hari kemudian.

"Shikamaru, jangan lupa nanti siang kita ada _meeting_ penting dengan klien." Sasuke teman kerjanya mengingatkan Shikamaru yang sedang malas-malasan di meja kerja. Karena memang ia sedang _free_ hari ini. Semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai dikerjakan dalam waktu hampir semalaman sampai ia tak tidur demi hari ini yang menemani Temari, wanita yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari operasi cangkok ginjal.

Shikamaru begitu terkejut mendengar Sasuke memberitahu bahwa ada _meeting_ penting siang ini. padahal siang ini bertepatan dengan operasi Temari. "Apa tak bisa ditunda?" tanya Shikamaru bernegoisasi.

"Tidak bisa, jenius pemalas. Ini permintaan dari atasan dan aku hanya sebagai perantara penyampaian saja."

"Ta-tapi.." Shikamaru ingin kembali menawarkan negoisasi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau kau menolak kau bisa dipecat," potong Sasuke sembari mengangkat tumpukan kertas ke mejanya. "Sudah ya." Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terpaku dalam kebimbangan.

Dalam hati ia tak mau kehilangan pekerjaan yang sudah susah payah didapatnya. Di lain sisi ia juga tak mau melanggar janji yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri. Dua pilihan yang memang penting dalam diri Shikamaru. Otak jeniusnya _blank_ tak bisa memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. ia hanya bisa membenamkan kepala nanasnya di atas meja dengan pasrah. Berharap kliennya akan membatalkan janji _meeting_ siang ini.

Tapi, pemikiran Shikamaru salah. _Meeting_ tetap dilaksanakan. Bahkan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama karena diselingi dengan ketegangan yang ada dari dua pihak. Dalam ruangan Shikamaru tak hentinya menghentakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Sesekali matanya melirik pada jarum jam dinding di atas sana. Pikirannya berputar macam-macam dalam otaknya. Janji, waktu, _meeting_, ketegangan, dan lain-lain.

Pikirannya kalut, bingung harus bagaimana menyelesaikan banyak masalah yang mengelilinginya. Ia memejamkan mata saat ketegangan dalam ruangan meeting masih berlanjut. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Seperti sedang bersemedi.

**-Naruto-**

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Nona Temari, apa kita bisa melaksanakan operasi sekarang? Ini sudah lewat batas waktu, aku juga masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Dokter bedah dari Universitas terbesar di Oto membuyarkan lamunan Temari yang masih memandang pada luar kaca jendela. Tak ada tanda-tanda Shikamaru datang. Walaupun ada Gaara—adik terkecilnya yang menyempatkan diri menemani kakaknya.

"Baiklah." Temari akhirnya pasrah tanpa bisa memandang wajah Shikamaru yang menyemangati dirinya—walaupun ada Gaara—saat ia sudah hampir menutup mata setelah dokter menyuntiknya dengan obat bius.

**-Naruto-**

Back to Shikamaru.

Ketegangan antara dua pihak mulai berakhir karena Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri kemudian menengahi kedua pihak. Mengungkapkan semua isi kepalanya dan membuat manusia-manusia di dalam ruangan diam membisu memperhatikan pernyataan-pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Penjelasan memukau dari si jenius dari keluarga Nara. Sasuke yang duduk di seberang sana tersenyum simpul melihat kawannya mulai bangkit karena sedaritadi terlihat kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika.

"Nah, begitulah saudara-saudara sekalian. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Shikamaru mengakhiri semua kalimat-kalimat _magic_-nya dengan sebuah bungkukan badan tanda hormat. Dan setelah ia berada dalam posisi semula, sebuah _applause_ cantik yang berasal dari Sasuke yang tengah berdiri. Kemudian disusul tepukan tangan yang lain menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Tsunade, selaku pemimpin rapat menghampiri Shikamaru dan memberinya sebuah jabatan tangan. "Selamat, Shikamaru. Penjelasanmu barusan memberi kami pencerahan, tak sia-sia kau bekerja di perusahaanku." ujar Tsunade disela jabatan tangannya yang berayun ke atas dan bawah.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam otakku saja." Shikamaru merendah.

Dan setelah jabatan tangan itu berakhir dengan menghamburnya peserta _meeting_ dari ruangan setelah satu per satu saling berjabat tangan, Shikamaru mengambil jaket yang tersampir di kursinya saat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hei, yang barusan itu keren sekali. Aku sampai tak percaya kalau yang bicara itu kau." kata Sasuke setengah memuji setengah mengejek.

"Kau kemari cuma mau mengejek, uh?" sindir Shikamaru seraya mengambil tasnya dan sebuah kunci mobil. "Aku sedang buru-buru, jadi kalau ada perlu denganku nanti saja." Shikamaru bersiap keluar dari kantornya. Memasuki sebuah mobil ala . men-_starter_-nya dan langsung tancap gas. Namun belum sampai lima detik mobilnya menyala, mati lagi.

"Oh, sial! Bensinnya habis! kenapa di saat genting seperti ini?" Shikamaru geram sambil keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras sampai engselnya hampir patah. Memanggil taksi yang sedang lewat dan segera tancap gas ke Rumah Sakit.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shikamaru merasa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Setelah _meeting_ mendadak yang menundanya ke Rumah Sakit, mobilnya yang kehabisan bahan bakar, sekarang ia harus terjebak macet karena sebuah kecelakaan. Mau memutar jalan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama. Haruskah ia meruntuki takdir?

Shikamaru keluar taksi setelah memberikan sejumlah uang yang terlalu berlebih pada si sopir taksi. Berlari menyusuri mobil-mobil yang sedang terparkir di jalan raya. Belok sana, belok sini. Sampai melompati sebuah mobil BMW silver dan hampir menabrak truk pasir yang sedang berhenti. Menikung ke trotoar tempat pejalan kaki yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang penasaran dengan kecelakaan itu.

"Peset*n!" umpat Shikamaru. Tubuhnya yang terdorong desakan lautan manusia harus berusaha keluar dari sana dengan kekuatan seadanya. Ditambah dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba datang mengguyur Konoha. Membuat pandangannya terhalang. Tapi, ia masih berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari lautan manusia itu.

Apa Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya karena daritadi kena sial, Shikamaru melihat sebuah gang kecil yang lumayan sepi. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia mendorong orang berbadan besar di depannya dan akhirnya bisa keluar dengan selamat meski tenaganya sudah berkurang. Berlari menyusuri gang dengan cipratan air hujan dari genangan air yang diinjaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lebih dari lima belas menit, Shikamaru tiba di depan gerbang Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha dan segera masuk ke dalam dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah karena hujan. Tapi, apa peduli. Ia tiba di depan sebuah ruangan di ujung lantai dua. Dimana di sana seseorang dengan rambut merah menyala dan sebuah tato 'Ai' di dahi sedang duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menggigit jarinya dengan gelisah.

Shikamaru menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di samping pemuda itu dengan menciptakan jejak air di atas lantai Rumah Sakit. Tetes-tetes air hujan menggenang di bawah tempat duduk Shikamaru yang berasal dari pakaian serta tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Berharap kedatangannya kali ini belum sepenuhnya terlambat.

"Nara ... Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menoleh sesaat setelah pemuda di sampingnya memanggil. Guratan heran muncul di dahi Shikamaru.

"I-iya." jawab Shikamaru.

"Temari-_nee_ sudah cerita banyak tentangmu." Ujarnya. Satu hal yang terlintas di otak Shikamaru; pemuda itu adik Temari.

"Kau...?"

"Aku adik laki-laki terkecil Temari-_nee_. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara," jawab Gaara sebelum Shikamaru melontarkan pertanyaan. "Temari-_nee_ hampir menunda operasi karena menunggumu," lanjut Gaara. "Tapi, dokter memaksa Temari-_nee_ untuk segera melakukan operasi sebelum keadaan makin gawat."

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Shikamaru setelah Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Kau sudah berusaha menepati janjimu dengan Temari-_nee_, 'kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis pada Shikamaru. "Yang kita lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa demi keberhasilan operasi Temari-_nee_."

Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Shikamaru saat Gaara berucap barusan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya memohon doa pada Yang Berkuasa atas dunia seisiNya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam dinding kemudian beralih ke sebuah tulisan 'sedang operasi' di atas pintu masuk ruang operasi yang menyala. Kapankan operasi selesai? Shikamaru sudah tak sabar.

'pip'

Lampu tulisan 'sedang operasi' di atas pintu ruang operasi akhirnya padam. Seorang dokter dengan pakaian steril keluar sambil melepaskan maskernya. Menghela napa lega setelah bertarung dengan alat-alat tajam, pembedahan, organ tubuh, dan penjahitan pada bagian pembedahan tadi. Shikamaru bersama Gaara bergegas menghampiri dokter itu dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Dok, bagaimana operasinya?"

"Berhasil 'kan, Dok?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Temari?"

Shikamaru dan Gaara bertanya secara bergantian, membuat dokter yang masih kelelahan terlihat dari butiran keringat yang menetes dari pori-pori kulitnya itu kebingungan.

"Operasi pasien berhasil. Dia sedang istirahat sekarang. Butuh beberapa hari untuk memulihkan keadaannya sehingga pasien masih harus melakukan rawat inap." terang sang Dokter disertai ulasan senyum mengembang dari Shikamaru dan Gaara.

**-Naruto-**

Tiga hari kemudian.

Shikamaru tertidur pulas di samping tempat tidur seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring dengan sebuah selang infus bersatu dengan nadinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua kelopak mata si wanita perlahan-lahan terbuka. Menampakkan iris mata hijaunya yang sejuk. Beradaptasi sebentar dengan suasana setelah sekian lama berada di alam mimpi. Mencoba bangkit meski kepalanya masih ada rasa pusing.

Merasa aneh dengan tangan kanannya yang tergenggam sebuah tangan, ia menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ala nanas tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam tangannya. Temari tersenyum lembut saat pemuda itu mengigau; "Temari, cepatlah sadar." Diusapnya lembut kepala nanas Shikamaru sampai membuat Shikamaru mengerang kecil kemudian terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Ngh? Temari? Eh, Temari, kau sudah sadar?" pemuda itu terkejut begitu melihat wanita itu sudah membuka matanya dan sedang tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Temari dengan gembira. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." kata Shikamaru disela pelukannya.

"Err, mengenai waktu itu aku minta maaf karena tak bisa datang tepat waktu saat kau operasi," Shikamaru berkata setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi, aku berusaha menepati janjiku padamu, Temari." Shikamaru menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah berusaha datang 'kan? Saat itu Gaara ikut menemani. Aku senang sekali meski hanya ada Gaara seorang. Lagipula aku juga merasa bahagia saat melihat kau yang menungguku sampai tertidur." Temari melirihkan kalimatnya di bagian akhir. Berusaha menyamarkan kata-katanya supaya Shikamaru tak mendengar dan tak menjadikan dirinya malu. Namun, sayang kata-kata itu masih terdengar jelas di telinga Shikamaru.

"Aku juga bahagia sekali saat melihat kau sudah siuman dan tersenyum manis padaku." Temari tersenyum dengan rona merah diwajah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Dengan gerakan perlahan Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Temari. Mengerti gerakan itu, Temari ikut mendekat sambil menutup mata. Dan saat jarak kedua bibir mereka hampir berdekatan—

"Selamat siang!" sebuah suara mengusik _moment_ rahasia mereka. Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Temari dengan sedikit berteriak. Tak tahukah kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang pengganggu?

Dengan gerakan reflek, Shikamaru dan Temari menjauhkan diri. Malu kalau kepergok sedang akan berciuman. Rona merah menghiasi pipi mereka berdua.

"Lho, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Kankurou—adik pertama Temari bertanya dengan kepolosan tingkat tinggi.

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru memapah tubuh lemah Temari menuju puncak tangga terakhir. Anak tangga terakhir dalam bangunan itu. Atas izin dari dokter, Temari boleh merasakan udara luar setelah beberapa hari beristirahat pasca operasi. Dan hari ini Shikamaru mengajak Temari menuju atap Rumah Sakit di mana tempat pertama mereka bertemu.

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan anak rambut pirang Temari dan rambut gelap Shikamaru. Temari memejamkan mata merasakan hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya masih dalam posisi dalam rangkulan Shikamaru. Di tepian penyangga itu Temari melepaskan rangkulan Shikamaru dan merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti dalam film Titanic namun bedanya Shikamaru tak sedang memeluk Temari dari belakang seperti Jack.

"Aku sangat merindukan udara ini." kata Temari sembari menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Udara sejuk di musim semi yang menjalari paru-parunya. Sekarang ia masih bisa merasakannya. Merasakan lembutnya terpaan angin musim semi di bulan Maret. Ditambah dengan seorang pemuda yang akan mengisi hari-harinya ke depannya nanti.

**-Naruto-**

_**Seperti angin di bulan Maret.**_

_**Dengan perasaanku yang berbunga-bunga.**_

_**Seperti terbangan mahkota bunga sakura.**_

_**Yang terbang mengikuti gerakan angin.**_

_**Mulai sekarang.**_

_**Dan selamanya.**_

_**Angin musim semi di bulan Maret.**_

_**Mengantarkan kita pada hari esok yang indah.**_

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**


End file.
